


Sweet As Honey

by xalleosm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalleosm/pseuds/xalleosm
Summary: Minseok knows this is just a dream.





	Sweet As Honey

Minseok didn't remember how he ended up here, in a quiet meadow except for the wind that was passing calmly, and this bright blue sky widely opened above that made him really insignificant yet content in this state. Minseok didn't remember how he ended up here with loveliest boy he got a pleasure to meet now, but he also didn't remember how he found the boy beside him lovely. It didn't matter anyway.

 

 

 

Maybe it was the place, maybe it was the company, that made him truly felt peaceful and warm inside, for once.

 

He let himself be. He knew this was all only a dream anyway, a common dream where he couldn't remember the start of it.

 

Minseok glanced to the boy beside him and he felt himself wanting to just say 'please take me anywhere with you'. He wondered if this was what a home felt like.

 

 

For this moment, he only knew this universe in which he was feeling so loved.

 

 

The boy beside him was sitting with his head rested on top of his knees, his eyes staring into the distance with nothing in focus. Minseok could see a smile adorning his face, he wondered what made this boy looked so happy.

 

Then he snapped out of his daze and realized once more that this was just a dream. He didn't want to wake up. He might, no, he would lose this serenity, this meadow and its flowers, also the boy. The boy who was no more than a fragment of his dream. A product from a state of sleep in which a particular brain wave was active at this very time. Just that.

 

Minseok continued to stare at the other while his mind started thinking,

 

 

_I wonder, can I find you once I wake up?_

 

 

                                                _Or will we meet again?_

 

 

_Do you even exist in the world I live in?_

 

 

 

All those thoughts concluded to one thing, Minseok had to ask for the boy's name. So he poked his shoulder and the latter turned his attention to him.

 

"Hm?" Minseok was glad he got to hear his sweet honey voice again.

 

"Hey, can you tell me your full name?"

 

"Why?"

 

The 'I want to find you in real life' went unspoken, instead he answered, "I just want to know."

 

"Okay, can you give me your note and pen?"

 

Minseok perked at that and glance down to see he was holding a note with a pen attached to it. For how long, he couldn't care less.

 

He handed the note and pen to the boy and watched him scribbling—it had to be—his name to it.

 

"Here." The boy handed it back to him with a smile.

 

Minseok looked at the note to see what had been written on it. “You have a nice name.”

His name only had two syllables.  Minseok chanted it in his mind over and over again. Even if it was short and seemed easy to remember, he really didn't know what would happen to his memory. So he spelled it in his mind for god knew how many times he did.

 

They fell to a comfortable silence before suddenly everything froze and shifted. The flowers, the sky, and the grass all became further and further from where he was sitting. The boy was no different, Minseok couldn't see any movement coming from him anymore. He wanted to reach and to hold and to follow the boy anywhere. He didn't want to leave and be alone again. He tried to reach but it felt heavy, his hand moved so slowly. It was frustrating. _Oh no, I’m waking up._

 

He kept chanting the name in his mind while everything he saw become blurry until darkness from the back of his eyelids was the only thing he was seeing.

 

 

 

 

Minseok opened his eyes, he was back to his world. He gasped because he remembered the dream. About a meadow, a boy, and a name. Yes, a name. He closed his eyes and tried to recall it. Two syllables. He tried harder.

 

He opened his eyes and all he had in his conscious memory was only the first letter.

 

 

L.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He never recalled the name and he never dreamed of him again.

 

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> (I was listening to luhan's cover of tian mi mi when I suddenly remember of a dream I had 2 years ago. Then I wrote this short ass nonsense.)


End file.
